marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 305
| StoryTitle1 = Fancy Meeting You Here! | Writer1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Gerry Talaoc | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Ken Bruzenak | Editor1_1 = Carl Potts | Editor1_2 = Pat Blevins | Synopsis1 = Doctor Strange is brought before a congressional committee in Washington where he is asked to explain what happened to the Hulk during his rampage in New York City. Strange explains that, because the Hulk has long been a friend, he couldn't bring himself to kill the man-monster and instead banished him to the Crossroads dimension in the hopes that he can find a world suited for him. The senators are unimpressed with Doctor Strange taking the law into his own hands, and superheroes in general, however, they find his solution satisfactory. After the meeting Senator Price warns that normal humans are finding it difficult to live with those that have power greater than their own. He hopes that the government will work with the superhuman community instead of beginning a witch hunt. Meanwhile, in the Crossroads dimension, the Hulk has returned from another world to find that his old enemies the U-Foes are there waiting for him. Although the U-Foes are eager to get revenge against the Hulk, the mindless creature no longer remembers who they are. Still, Ironclad attacks the Hulk and the two come to blows. The Hulk collides with Ironclad, so that the resulting impact generates a massive force that reverberates across the Crossroads portals, shaking up infinite worlds in the process. As the battle rages, the rest of the U-Foes prepare to attack. As she watches, Vapor suddenly notices how they all suddenly de-age into children and then rapidly age to their present ages and forms. She then turns into a toxic gas and seaps into Hulk's lungs. The Hulk then spits out fire, that engulfs Ironclad. Red hot, Ironclad resumes his clash with the Hulk. Meanwhile, Vector and X-Ray are trying to keep the Puffball Collective at bay, to prevent it from interfering with their battle against the Hulk. Vector then unleashes his full power in order to try and throw the Hulk into one of the portals. However, the mindless man-monster is able to resist the attack and knocks Vector out with a single blow. He then battles X-Ray, who tries to turn an energy source that is invisible to the naked eye. The Puffball Collective can sense him telepathically and, they alert the Hulk to where his foe is. The Hulk then knocks X-Ray through a portal and into a world where he is consumed by a monster that feeds on radiation. The Puffball Collective then helps the Hulk lure the rest of the U-Foes into worlds where their powers work against them. Vapor is lured onto a planet where there is no atmosphere. As she floats away, the failsafe spell sends the Hulk back to the Crossroads. Next he forces Ironclad into a world that is made entirely of quicksand. Caught in the mire, Ironclad soon sinks below the muck and is not seen again. Lastly, the Hulk sends Vector into a world where high winds toss around deadly chunks of debris, forcing Vector to use his powers to perpetually deflect objects thrown his way. With his enemies seemingly vanquished, the Hulk finally considers the Puffball Collective his friends. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Senator Price * Senator Claxton * Locations: * * ** somewhere in Washington, probably ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The mind of Bruce Banner commits "psychic suicide" in leaving the savage Hulk in control of his body. This lasts until . * The Hulk went completely savage in and was banished to the Crossroads in . * Doctor Strange's credentials are verified by SHIELD thanks to the time they worked together to fend off an invasion of Dire Wraiths in . * Mention is made of Robert Kelly and his recently enacted Mutant Control Act. This act was put into law in . * Mentions are made to the U-Foes first battle with the Hulk from and their failed attempt to murder him on live television in . * Although three members of the U-Foes seemingly perish here, they manage to return with Vector to Earth in . How they escaped their individual deathtraps is unrevealed though. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}